


A Vast World

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kanan and Mari go diving on Mari's birthday, and then head back to Mari's place.





	A Vast World

**Author's Note:**

> Even with my concentration issues and general sense of burn-out, I wanted to get a fic done for Ohara Mari's birthday. Just barely got it done before midnight local time. But overall my fic output is probably going to slow down even more than it already has. Aside from any flashes of inspiration that absolutely need to be written down right away, I will be focusing on recovering.
> 
> This is the first time I've done a fic that's only Kanan x Mari. Before it's always included Dia, and I still think it's right to have all three of them, but I did a thing for KanaDia day earlier this year, so I figured now might be a good time for a simple KanaMari pairing.
> 
> Next LL Sunshine bday is Yohane in exactly one month, on 13. July. Between now and then we'll see if I manage to finish anything else.

The vast ocean floor seemed to stretch on endlessly in front of Ohara Mari. It was a sight she never got tired of, and always wished she could see more often. But things got in the way, and it was unfortunately easy to forget. Not to mention that perfect conditions like today weren't a guarantee. The sun streaming down from above gave it all an extra touch of magic.

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at her diving partner: Matsuura Kanan. Kanan pointed downwards, and Mari looked in that direction. There was a pair of turtles swimming slowly, a short distance from the seabed. Mari gave a thumbs up, and the two of them swam further down to have a closer look.

Mari liked marine life, especially cute stuff like turtles. Seals were probably her favourite, but there weren't a lot of those around here. So she liked going to the aquarium too. She had considered building one of her own, just like ten tanks, and maybe a penguin enclosure. A small affair. But both Kanan and her father had talked her out of it. Mari didn't see the big deal, but when those two actually agreed on something, it was probably best to listen.

The turtles didn't seem at all bothered by the presence of these strange creatures in skintight suits. Even when Mari reached out to pet the shell of one of them. Most of the marine life in the area was probably used to divers.

Another bonus of coming down here was that the outside world might as well not exist. No need to worry about obligations or responsibilities. It was just them, and the majesty of underwater nature. The sunlight made peculiar motions across the sandy floor as the waves altered the refraction above.

But all too soon she saw Kanan tapping the watch on her wrist. Their time was nearly up, so they'd better start heading back. Back to real life on land.

Her body always felt extra heavy when stepping out of the water. She wondered if Kanan felt that way too, or if she was just too used to it considering how much more she went diving. Every time they did this, Mari wished she could go with Kanan into the water more often, but there just wasn't enough free time to allow it.

Still, getting out wasn't all bad. Taking off the regulator and breathing fresh air was a relief, and the shower afterwards always felt heavenly. As soon as you were out of it, the sea water started to make you feel crusty. And even though there were separated stalls, she had the pleasure of knowing Kanan was in the shower next to her. It would have been a sight for sore eyes, but there was time for that later.

"Did you have fun?" Kanan asked after they were done.

"Mhm, as always," Mari said cheerfully and honestly. "Especially since you were with me," she added with a wink. A slight blush crept into Kanan's cheeks. _Mission success_ , Mari thought proudly.

"You only think about one thing," Kanan said.

"Hm? If you say that, then you're thinking it too," Mari teased, and hugged onto Kanan's arm. Kanan's strong, firm arm.

"Oh, stop it," Kanan said, while trying to disguise a smile.

While they had been lucky with the weather while underwater, the sky was rapidly changing as they stepped back onto the beach. It was still sunny where they were, but they could see the clouds rolling in. It would likely start raining soon. But as they were used to June weather, and how quickly it could change, Mari had brought the car. It was parked just above the beach.

Mari suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Hey, Kanan. Carry me."

"What? Why?" Kanan looked at Mari's grinning face.

"It's my birthday, and I should be treated like a princess," Mari said playfully.

Kanan chuckled. "Alright, 'princess'." She shifted her position, then scooped Mari into her arms.

Even though she had been the one who had asked for it, Mari still let out a squeak when she got lifted into the air.

"There, happy?" Kanan asked with a smug expression.

Mari was blushing more than she had expected. "... yes," she said softly, and leaned her head against Kanan's shoulder.

Kanan strolled casually towards the car, making no indication that she found Mari heavy in the least. Though there was a blush in her cheeks as well, perhaps due to how the few people nearby were looking at them. Still, she didn't put Mari down until they reached the car. Both of them had somewhat red faces by that point.

"Thank you," Mari said bashfully before she unlocked the car, and got in. She had gotten exactly what she had asked for, so she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt like a shy maiden.

Kanan got in on the other side, and caught Mari in a sneak attack while she was fastening her seat-belt. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still left Mari dazed for a moment.

"Mmhmmhmm." Kanan seemed quite pleased with herself.

"H-hey, that's not fair," Mari complained with a slight pout. She hadn't been ready.

"Sorry," Kanan said, not sounding very sorry at all. "You look so cute that I couldn't resist."

"Well, if we crash, it's going to be your fault," Mari said as she started the car.

The rain started coming down a minute or two after they started driving, so they had just barely dodged it. They parked at Mari's place, since as usual the rest of the family were out of town. She was used to not seeing them that much, but that didn't mean she didn't miss them. Having Kanan around helped a lot.

The upside of having a garage was not having to set foot outside. With how heavily it was pouring down right now, they'd probably be soaked in seconds. Sure, they had just come out of the ocean, but that was a very different thing altogether.

Mari switched on some music once they got up to the living room. Just a bit of rock to set the mood. Her and Kanan had pretty similar tastes in music, so it worked well for them.

"I'll make some tea," Kanan said, making herself right at home immediately.

"Hey, I can-" Mari tried to protest.

"It's _your_ birthday, remember, princess?" Kanan teased before heading into the kitchen.

Mari was somewhat regretting her words. She foolishly hadn't considered that Kanan might not let them go.

After tea, and the cake that had been delivered this morning from her family, the two of them settled down on the couch. It was nice, soft, and spacious, and Mari felt similarly towards the girl she was snuggling with. Well, maybe not so much the spacious part.

"So... what about my present?" Mari asked. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Kanan had brought her backpack with her.

"Present?" Kanan tried to feign ignorance, but couldn't keep a straight face against Mari's frown. "Ahaha, that eager, are you?"

"I deserve to be spoiled every now and again," Mari said.

"When are you not spoiled, princess?" Kanan asked impishly.

"You're awful," Mari shot back, and poked Kanan's side, eliciting more laughter.

"Well... it's hard to find a present for you," Kanan said. "Anything you want, you just tend to buy yourself."

Mari got a sinking feeling. "Are you saying-"

"No no, please don't jump to any conclusions," Kanan said quickly, cutting Mari off before she could finish asking. "I have gotten you something, I was just trying to lead into it." She cleared her throat. "Since I couldn't figure out what to buy, I tried to think of stuff you can't buy. But as you know, I'm not much of a crafter or artist, so making something myself wasn't a good option." She got up, and went over to retrieve her backpack. "I was running out of ideas, and figured I might just have to buy something anyway, but then... remember the event at the aquarium last week?"

Mari thought back. She had seen posters, now that Kanan mentioned it, but she had been unable to go see for herself. "Yeah?"

"Well, they had some unique props there, specially crafted for the event, and managed to convince them to give me one," Kanan said, pulling something wrapped and vaguely round from the bag. When Mari accepted it, she could tell is was soft and squishy too. "These aren't, and won't be, for sale anywhere, so I succeeded in getting you something money can't buy. In fact, only two others like it exist." Kanan seemed very proud of herself.

Mari was very curious what this could be, and started unwrapping it. Trying to not tear the paper too quickly. Inside was... a plush seal. It was light grey, with darker spots. She stared at it, then looked at Kanan, who was still beaming at her accomplishment.

"They were different patterns. There was one all white, one all grey, and then this one. I thought the spots were cute," Kanan said.

Mari cracked a smile, which turned into a giggle. " _You_ are cute," she said, and hugged the seal against her. It was very squishy. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome!" Kanan looked even more pleased now that Mari had accepted the present, and leaned in for a kiss. This time Mari could see it coming, and welcomed it openly. The seal got squished between them, so it stayed there even when she let go to embrace Kanan.

"Will you stay the night?" Mari asked.

"You really do only think about one thing," Kanan said with a grin.

"I don't know what you mean, I was just thinking about how it's still raining, that's all," Mari said with no trace of sincerity. She hadn't even looked out the window to make sure.

"Uh-huh, sure." Kanan helped herself to another kiss, before saying: "Well, I guess it would be cruel to leave you alone on your birthday. I can stay."

Mari discovered a little later than Kanan's backpack had already been loaded with everything she needed to stay over. Sneaky, sneaky.


End file.
